


a tale about a love that will outlive the sun

by castleofwords



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: After 3x08, F/M, Gilbert Blythe in Love, Gilbert Blythe is Whipped, Kindred Spirits, One Shot, One True Pairing, POV Gilbert Blythe, Romantic Fluff, Season 3 Spoilers, Shirbert, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, after 3x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castleofwords/pseuds/castleofwords
Summary: Anne.She's everything he's ever wanted.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 224





	a tale about a love that will outlive the sun

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first piece of writing and i'm really proud of how it turned out! ^_^ after (tragic and heartbreaking) 3x09, i could not let myself waste any other second, i had to post this!! this is from our boy Gilbert's perspective, and oh, boy, he's whipped hehe!
> 
> also, this takes place after events from 3x08/9 so if you haven't seen anything from season 3 and do not want any spoilers, this is not for you!!
> 
> gosh, i hope you like this, because i loved writing every ounce of this <3

Gilbert decided he had to know where he stood with Anne. He could not go a day longer without knowing how she felt about him, without knowing if there was a chance for them or not. He practiced everything he wanted to say on the way to the bonfire, where everyone was out celebrating the end of the exams. He knew every line he was supposed to deliver, he knew every question he wanted Anne to answer, but as soon as he saw her, oh, practicing everything like a fool was of no use.

Because there she was, dancing and spinning on top of an overturned old boat, and there were no words that could describe the way Gilbert’s heart shrunk inside his ribcage at the sight of her; saying he got speechless was an understatement.

There were many who were pretty, there were many who were beautiful, but then there was Anne. There was only one Anne. And Anne was more than pretty, more than beautiful. God, she was more than gorgeous, more than strikingly stunning. She was Anne; and that was exactly what made her ever so special to Gilbert.

Gilbert looked around to see if the others too were witnessing that wonder of a scene. It was not possible that he was the only one watching it, the only one being strongly affected by it. How could they all not stare when she looked like she controlled fire and danced with the stars?

She left him breathless, there is no other way to put it. He breathed in and out then, letting all of her magic fulfill his lungs.

And when she looked at him and gasped as she stopped her spinning, he felt as if the world had been the one to stop turning.

“May I speak with you, please?” Gilbert asked softly, he was still too infatuated to speak any louder.

He reached out his hand as the gentleman he’s always been and took hers so they could finally converse. But Anne’s always been rather good at reading, and with Gilbert’s expression was no different. The faint smile she had in her lips from dancing was gone after looking at him for those few seconds before he averted his gaze.

After that, nothing happened like Gilbert had planned. His speech did not go the way he wished; Anne was always the best one with words between the two of them. He tried showing her how he would give up his easy future with Winifred for her, but his choice of words was terrible. Gilbert was nervous, their future depended on how well he delivered his feelings, and he did not want to spoil it any longer.

“I don't understand…what’s holding you back?” Asked Anne, her voice was so unsure, as if she did not want to be there having that conversation with him. As if she was too scared of feeling, of taking that kind of risk.

His eyes zigzagged her face, landed on her mouth, then went back up towards her eyes, and God, he did not want to lose her.

“Just…one thing,” these were the words he was able to let out, but his only wish was for Anne to understand him, like she always did.

“I…don’t know what to say,” and for the first time in forever, ever so eloquent Anne was tongue-tied.

But she didn’t understand him, she exasperatedly babbled incoherent words and sentences, and Gilbert took that as a no. There was no chance for them. She did not want him, not like he wanted her, at least. He felt as if the weight of the world was back on his shoulders. He felt lost, as if he’d been abandoned, as if he had no home. Which was true; he did not have Anne anymore.

But as heartbroken as he was, he would not cry in front of her. He was still much proud to do such a thing.

Anne’s friends gathered around and asked for her attention. It was quite intriguing, though, because the look on Anne’s eyes was saying something entirely different than all of the words she had just spilled out. She was looking at him as if she did not want to lose him either.

“I’ll be off, then,” Gilbert managed to say. “Good night,” he continued and walked away from her slowly, as though he was giving her time to go after him. He looked back to see if she would.

She didn’t.

As Gilbert headed back home, he felt as if his heart was slowly losing its pace, as if it would stop beating at any second.

ღ

The story of how he gave up marrying Winifred Rose is quite dramatic and Gilbert is never going to forgive himself for what he did, for how he disappointed Mary; not only did he break Anne’s heart terribly, but he also humiliated an amazing woman like Winifred, who did not deserve any of what she got from him that afternoon in Charlottetown when he had a flashback storming down his mind, leaving him static.

Be sure you marry for love, _only_ for love.

Gilbert was sweating in his fancy three-piece suit. The sound of his heart beating faintly was haunting his eardrums. His jawline was clenched, and he could barely swallow, or blink.

He was yet little more than a boy; but a boy has his dreams as have others, and in Gilbert’s future there was always a girl with big, expressive eyes, and a face as fine and delicate as a flower. And he was about to commit to a woman who was not her.

He was about to marry, but not for love.

The ring was sitting quietly in its velvety box inside his pocket. But would Gilbert really put it in Winifred’s finger when every single time he caught a glance of that ring, he’d picture Anne wearing it?

He was terrified. The thought of dedicating himself to someone other than Anne was excessively frightening.

And as if to make matters worse, he looked down at his shaking hand just to see that the pen he was holding belonged to Anne. Just like his heart did.

He would have never been able to betray himself like that, betray his own _heart_, for goodness’ sake.

“I cannot do this,” he muttered to himself while looking around trying to swallow down all of the terrible fear of losing Anne that was choking him. There were tears in his eyes as he headed for the door. He wanted to go back to Avonlea, he wanted to go back home, he wanted to go back to Anne.

He was never meant to belong to anyone other than Anne.

So he went back to Avonlea.

For Anne.

Because Anne was worth it. She was worth fighting for. And fight for her he would.

ღ

_Anne._

It echoes in the depths of his mind, her name.

_Anne. Anne. Anne. Anne._

It echoes in the depths of his mind from the sunrise to the sunset.

Oh, but it matters not to Gilbert; he cannot help but love the way his thoughts singsong her name as if it is a mnemonic device to help him remember the most _beautiful_ and precious things that are there in the world. He does not mind one bit that the girl herself has a sacred place in the corners of each of his thoughts.

“Anne,” he says and smiles to himself all on his own in his room sometimes. His lips cling to every single letter and _oh_, he absolutely adores the way her name slips out of his mouth, as if he’s singing, or saying a prayer. As if it’s meant to be said, by him and him only. As if hers is the only name his heartbeat is allowed to harmonize with, wildly.

Her name is not the only thing that his mind circles back to, no. Her smile and the sound of her laughter make themselves quite present in his daily thinking as well. Even when he’s concentrating, Gilbert finds himself thinking about Anne more often than not, more often than he would like to admit.

Once, Anne told him that if ‘you’re imagining, you might as well imagine something worthwhile, Gilbert’. Little did Anne know that everything he’d always imagined, ever since the day he met her, was to be by her side.

It feels like it’s been ages since he thought about the way they danced together or how he felt when he was with her; since he revisited all of Anne’s favorite places as he reminisced about her; since he found Anne’s seashell. It feels like it’s been ages since he went to Charlottetown to propose, but ended up not doing it. It was only two days ago.

And everything that happened between the two of them, every single disaster that could have left the two of them hopeless – from the moment Winifred showed up to the never delivered note -, has led them to this very moment.

This incantatory moment finds Gilbert lying down on the bright green grass of Green Gables. The sky is as blue as Anne’s beautiful and expressive eyes, there are only a few clouds decorating the sky, and there are birds chirping on the top of the tree that provides Gilbert with a perfect spot under its shadow.

Once, Anne told him that if ‘you’re imagining, you might as well imagine something worthwhile, Gilbert’. Little did Gilbert know that one day he would have the luck of being by Anne’s side as he once imagined, just like right now.

Just like that one night at the bonfire, she is spinning. Her red hair – loose and wild – is painting the blue sky purple as she moves. Anne’s arms are open, her eyes are closed, and her light sea-green dress dances along with her body. She giggles as she feels the breeze caress her gentle features, and it’s only then that Gilbert lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. She’s breathtaking. The scene is so beautiful that Gilbert cannot help but stare at the sight of her.

She’s everything he’s ever wanted.

And he _loves_ her.

How could he not love her, when his eyes always search for her, no matter where he is, no matter how many beautiful girls are in the room?

How could he not love her, when whenever he fights, she fights back?

How could he not love her, when she is bright and brave and kind?

How could he not love her, when she outshines the sun itself?

How could he not love her, when she is all of his dreams personified?

He loves her, he’s loved her for so long.

Anne falls to the ground next to him and the sound of a giggle escapes her mouth softly. She admires the sun and the sky for a couple of seconds, she has always been too enamored by nature. Gilbert is still staring. Only later does Anne finally notice Gilbert’s sweet gaze on her.

He props himself on his left elbow and rests the side of his head on the palm of his hand. She is looking back at him now. Gilbert breathes in.

“I love you,” there is a serene smile on his lips as he says those three words. His heart, on the other hand, beats wildly inside his chest. “There never could be anybody else for me but you, Anne. I’ve loved you ever since that day you broke your slate over my head in school.” He giggles and tilts his head a little bit.

Gilbert’s romantic words leave Anne speechless. The look in his warm brown eyes is so captivating, so sweet. And for the first time, Gilbert doesn’t need Anne to say anything. The way her eyes lit up to each of his words, the way she’s got the most beautiful smile dancing on her lips, the blush on her cheeks, they say it all. She tells him about the note, the message she wrote him two days earlier, and how she thought he didn't love her back. Now, Gilbert knows.

She loves him, too.

He picks up a flower from his side, a daisy.

“May I touch you?” He questions softly, asking for her consent. She nods with her head weakly, waiting patiently for his touch.

Her skin is so soft, she is the most precious creature he’s ever laid his eyes on. He blinks softly and tries to adjust his breathing. The infinite freckles on her face are much more star-like up close, her pink lips let out a gasp, and her hair, her hair is as tender as his love for her, and it is as red as their love is.

The flower he was previously holding lands in her ear, and she melts against his warm touch when she feels his hand caress her cheek. He traces the freckles that adorn the entirety of her angelic face with his index finger. From right below her ear to right next to her mouth.

The rays of sunshine bath Anne's eyes. Gilbert sees a million futures in them.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time,” he confesses, blushing a little bit himself. She giggles, maybe because it tickles her, maybe because she thinks Gilbert’s confession is lovely.

Their hands touch, gently. A black and yellow butterfly, then, appears and flies around the two of them. Anne loves butterflies, Gilbert realizes, if the light up look on her face is any evidence of her devotion. The butterfly, then, lands on top of their connected hands, which makes both of them gasp in surprise. They do say that when a butterfly lands on you, it is because it is bringing you good luck. Oh, what a perfect love! Sealed with magic, sealed with a butterfly's kiss.

There are other things Gilbert wants to do, he thinks to himself as he looks up to see that Anne’s now following the butterfly with her eyes. He smiles at her affectionately. He’d like to run his fingers through her hair and braid it himself, he wants to count all of the freckles on her face. He’d like to intertwine his hands with hers, not only touch them, he wants to write her poems and fall in love with her more and more each passing day. But most importantly, he’s dying to kiss her.

But for now, everything is perfect. Anne is his and he is hers.

Nothing will ever set them apart again. Their love will outlive the sun.

They have forever.

**Author's Note:**

> please give me lots of feedback!! thank you so much for reading and appreciating it ^_^ it means a lot to me!!


End file.
